This Must Be How It Feels To Have A Home
by depplvr12
Summary: Christine and Raoul have left the Opera Populaire, but Raoul's little sister, Caitlyn, is left to continue her training. What will ensue once the Angel of Music takes her under his wing? Will she ever escape this monster? Or will she find love instead?
1. Prologue

**This Must Be How It Feels/A Phantom of the Opera Story\\ to Have a Home**

Name: Caitlyn De Chagny

Age: 18

Relative: Raoul De Chagny (Brother)

Occupation: chorus girl

Vocal Part: Alto

Looks: brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, petite (around 5'2)

I sat in the audience at my first opera ever. It was Don Juan Triumphant. My brother had to take me to see it because there was apparently some major threat at the house. My brother, Raoul, was sitting backstage waiting for his fiancé. I was the only one who knew of their engagement. Christine was sitting on stage, plucking the petals off of a rose. A voice rang out. A voice that sounded nothing like Piangi.

I could tell that Christine heard it, too. Her eyes widened. The song was entrancing. You couldn't help but listen to this mysterious man. He wore a black suit with a white cuff dangling from the front. His black mask guarded what was sure to be a lustful look in his eyes. Christine sang with him and they ventured up the stairs. I glanced over at my brother; there were tears in his eyes and his body was shaking.

He had told me about a man that was trying to take Christine from him. I knew from the look on Raoul's face that this was the man of which he had been addressing. "The bridge has crossed so stand and watch it burn, beyond the point of no return." They were embracing each other. It was so passionate; I wasn't entirely sure if they were acting anymore.

The man began to sing softly; those of us in the audience could barely hear. "Anywhere you go, let me go, too. Christine, that's all I ask of" Christine had been stroking the man's face, and she tore off the mask to reveal the deformed flesh underneath. Everyone began to scream. I didn't understand; it was only a face.

The man grabbed Christine and sliced the rope, forcing him and the girl to fall into the pits below the stage. Raoul started to scream for help. Madame Giry dragged him to the side.

"Come with me, monsieur, I will take you to him. But remember keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Madame Giry yelled.

"I'm coming with you!" Meg and I yelled at the same time.

"Meg, you must stay here!" Madame Giry told her.

"Caitlyn, I can't let you get hurt!" Raoul yelled.

"You are my brother. I am coming with you. We stick together." I grabbed his hand. "Through better and through worse." He nodded his head and we ran down the stairs into the Phantom's lair.


	2. I Fought So Hard To Free You

"Raoul, who was that man?" I asked him as we flew down the stairs.

"That man," he spat. "Is a demon that is trying to make Christine his. He is the phantom of the opera; he has been terrorizing the Opera Populaire ever since he set foot here." I nodded at him. It was so touching that he would do anything for Christine. I would hope one day I will find someone who will do that for me.

"What do we do when we get down there?" I asked him.

"_You_ are going to stay out of sight. I don't need you getting hurt. _I _am going to get Christine back, and leave this opera house for good. It's nothing but a giant poison."

We continued walking down the stairs. I stared straight ahead. The upcoming stair looked slightly off. It was almost as if it were cracked in half. "Raoul, watch out!" I yelled. It was too late. The floor had opened and Raoul fell deep inside. "RAOUL!" I screamed in horror. Tears flowed out of my eyes. "Raoul, what am I supposed to do?" I called into the hole through my tears. I don't want my older brother to die.

"Keep going, Caitlyn! I'll find a way out of here!" He called up.

"I love you, Raoul!" I cried.

"I love you too, dear sister." I sobbed and got up going down the stairs a little more carefully, examining each and everyone. I had passed a horse on the way down. I was tempted to get on but I knew it would make too much noise. There was a lake. I hadn't a clue what to do; there was no boat to get me across. Doing what I thought Raoul would do, I began to wade in the water. My red dress was floating around me. (By the way: .com/caitlyn_de_chagnys_clothes_phantom/collection?id=986743 imagine swimming in this.) As I got closer, I saw Christine in a new white gown. So I quickly hid behind a column. It was like they were conversing in song.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" She sang, screeching on the last note. Christine was shaking with fury.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face, this infection which poisons our love. This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A _mask_, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing." The phantom's voice softened. He looked at Christine again and his eyes hardened. "Pity comes too late," He grabbed her and spun her around. "Turn around and face your fate. An eternity of this," The phantom pointed to his face. "Before your eyes." Christine pulled away.

She began to walk to a mirror. "This haunted face holds no horror for me now." She continued on with her song but I turned my head and saw Raoul coming down the lake. He wasn't being careful at making no noise like I was. I raised my eyebrows at him, as if I was saying 'Could you be a bit quieter?'

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"

"Raoul!" Christine and I yelled at the same time. No one noticed me, of course. They were too focused on Raoul.

"Sir! This is indeed, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night." He grabbed Christine by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" She uttered.

"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity!" Raoul cried.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea." The phantom stated dryly to Christine.

"Please, Raoul, it's useless." Christine and I sang once again. This time, we were harmonizing. It was enchanting, really, but I am off topic now.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing, I love her! Show some compassion!" Raoul cried.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" He rounded on Raoul.

"Christine, Christine, let me see her!"

"Be my guest, sir." He pushed a lever and began wading in the water to meet Raoul. "Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Raoul had become fascinated with his surroundings and looked up at the gate that was coming back down. That was enough time for the phantom to wrap lots of ropes around Raoul's neck and body.

"RAOUL!" I screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream, but again, no one noticed.

"Order your fine horses, now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you, now, except perhaps, Christine! Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love; refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!" I began to sob quietly. He was strangling my dear older brother. I began to sing, quietly, under my breath, once again harmonizing with Christine.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" We sang together.

"Christine, forgive me, please, forgive me! I did it all for you and all for nothing!" He began to cry. I had had enough. I ran out from behind my hiding spot, trying desperately to untie the ropes. I couldn't get a grasp on them because the phantom had the control rope in his hands.

The others were singing back and forth but I only heard my brother's desperate cries to Christine. "Say you love me, and my life is over! For either way you choose, he has to win!" He grimaced through his teeth. "Why are you here?" I didn't have time to respond.

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" He yanked on the rope. I cried more.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Raoul spat. "Christine, say no, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

I cried and sang with him, harmonizing once again. What can I say? I'm an alto; it's what I do. "I fought so hard to free you!" I pulled on the ropes around his neck again. They wouldn't break loose.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Christine went to the phantom and kissed him. He had unknowingly dropped the ropes. Raoul sat and watched as they kissed, in horror.

"Raoul, come on!" I released the rope from around his neck. He breathed in a sigh of relief. The phantom began to cry and scream at us, telling us to leave. So we grabbed Christine's hand and pulled her away. She looked back at the phantom, and told us to wait for a minute. "What else could she possibly want with that monster?" I asked Raoul. "He just tried to kill you!" Raoul looked at me through tears.

"It's over. We did it. No more phantom of the opera!" He sang. I smiled at him, but there were still tears in my eyes. "What's wrong, Caitlyn?"

"What would possess a person to do that? You didn't do anything wrong!" I cried. Raoul wrapped his arms around me. I took hold of his wet shirt and cried.

"It's okay, Caity. It's over now." Christine walked back to the boat and saw us embracing. She put her hand over her heart and sighed. I sat down in the back of the boat, staring at the lair of the phantom.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning." Christine and Raoul sang together. Raoul was rowing the boat, and Christine hugged him from the side.

The phantom locked eyes with me for a second and my heart skipped a beat. I hated this man; he had attempted to kill my brother. But in that moment, I had felt something for him. He began to sing quietly, looking at Christine and me. "You alone can make my song take flight. It's over, now, the music of the night!" He picked up a candlestick and smashed two of the three mirrors he had down there. He looked at me, then the third mirror and dropped the candlestick, going back into his room. What was the third mirror? Was that another passageway? Whose room does _that_ lead to?


	3. Learn To Find Your Way In Darkness

"Where are you guys planning on going?" I asked Raoul and Christine. They looked at each other.

"We haven't a clue. We are getting out of Paris; that's for sure." Raoul laughed.

"I've always wanted to see England." Christine said.

"Then we go to England!" Raoul boomed. I loved seeing him act all macho. I laughed at his display. "You, on the other hand, will stay here to finish your musical training." My eyes widened.

"But-but-but Raoul, the phantom is still here! What if he comes after me? He _knows_ I am your sister! What if he wants to kill me as revenge for taking Christine?" I looked at the girl. "Please, make him change his mind!" I pleaded.

"Its okay, Caitlyn. You will have Madame Giry to look over you. You will be fine. And she said that the dormitories are all full so you will be stuck in my room." Christine told me taking my hands.

"I love you both, but you're incredibly stupid. Isn't that how the phantom entered your room?" I screamed.

"Caitlyn, calm down! Don't speak to my wife like that!" Christine blushed. They weren't married yet. "Didn't you see? He smashed the mirrors. You are safe. If he even attempts to touch you, send for me and I will see to it that he never touches another person ever again."

I nodded. I would just have to deal. Raoul kissed my forehead and left for England with Christine. I walked back inside the Opera Populaire and Madame Giry came up to me. "I'm sorry you had to see what became of him." I knew she was talking about the phantom.

"It's fine. I just wish I could've left with my brother." She nodded her head and showed me to Christ- I mean _my_ new room. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me. Your first choir rehearsal is at 8:30 tomorrow morning. You need your rest. Goodnight." She kissed my forehead. I could tell she was gonna be my mother figure from here-on-out.

"Goodnight." I called. She closed the door. I was alone. The room was nice. There was a bed, a vanity, and a mirror. Simple, but it would do. I sat down at the vanity and took out a new piece of parchment. I began to write down lyrics. I felt so alone. I needed to get how I was feeling out of my chest.

Erik's POV:

Who did this girl think she is? Sitting in Christine's old room, writing on Christine's vanity, was nothing sacred anymore? Ah yes, this was Caitlyn De Chagny, Raoul's little sister. _She_, of all people, is in my beloved's room. I stared through the mirror. She was quite pretty. Her curly brown hair reached just past her shoulders and her black nightgown showed off her tan skin. (.com/cgi/set?id=33340515) No, I couldn't think of her like this. Little tramp, what gave her the right to take Christine Daaé's dressing room?

Caitlyn's POV:

I thought I detected movement in the room but I ignored it and began to sing what I had written. "Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness, learn to be lonely! Learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely! Learn to be your one companion!" I started to cry. I felt so alone. It was as if everything in my life was gone. Who was I gonna share my secrets with? Who would I talk to in the middle of the night when I can't sleep? "Never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you. You've always known your heart was on its own. So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness. Learn to be lonely! Learn how to love life that is lived alone. Learn to be lonely. Life can be loved, life can be lived alone." I broke down in sobs and threw myself on the bed.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

Erik's POV:

Her voice was enchanting; low and seductive to Christine's high and innocent. The lyrics spoke to me. It was as if she were singing to me, even though I knew she was singing about her current predicament. Her voice had lots of richness to it, but she could be better. If only I could train her… but there is no way she will ever trust me. Well, I will just have to make sure things go her way. No matter what it takes, Caitlyn de Chagny will be a star. If she becomes mine along the way, so be it. She _will _be mine. Oh yes, she will be mine.


	4. I'm Missing You

I had awoken rather early. I checked the pocket watch Raoul had given me for my 16th birthday, a joke about how I'm never on time. It was 7:45. I had some time until my voice rehearsal. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was slightly unkempt and my dress was wrinkled. I walked into my closet and got out a new dress to wear to rehearsal. I put my hair up in a butterfly clip and fixed my makeup. I only ever wore eyeliner. My eyes were already big. It was eight o'clock. What to do?

I decided I would draw a picture. I got out a new piece of parchment and started to trace some lines. I didn't know what I was drawing. My mind wandered to the bowels of the opera house; how everything was so exquisite. I wondered, did he sketch those things himself? I looked down at my drawing. It was a picture of the phantom and Christine kissing. Oh, dear God, no! I crunched it up and threw it. I needed to get him out my head.

I began to sing instead. The next opera we were to put on was Hannibal, once again. It seems as if we do this God forsaken play every year. I had one of the main songs in my head. It was Christine's solo songs, Think of Me. I had adjusted the key to fit my vocal range. "Think of me, think of me, fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while; please promise me, you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me." I sang into the mirror. I looked at my reflection once more. Madame Giry was standing in my doorway, watching me with a smug look on her face. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked her fixing my dress.

"The whole thing. You have a beautiful voice, mademoiselle. Come, Monsieur Reyer wants to work with you alone." She ushered me through the hallway and onto the stage.

"Ah, Madame De Chagny, I've been waiting for you." Reyer said at his place in the orchestra pit.

"You wanted to see me, Monsieur?" I asked politely. I loved this man, dearly. He was so nice.

"Ah, yes, if you please, Carlotta refuses to come out of her dressing room. She's so distraught now because of Piangi's death."

"Want me to go get her out?"

"No, no, no. I would like you to take her place and sing for her." My breath caught in my throat. "Could you do that for me?"

"Sure, why not?" I stammered. I sang through Think of Me several times, and each time was better than the last. I looked at Madame Giry, who was watching me from the side. She was reading a letter that had just fallen to the ground. I was curious, but I sang through the song once more.

"Brava! Brava, Caitlyn! That was fantastic! You may go back to your day! No choir rehearsal for you today!" I curtsied and went to Madame Giry.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the letter. She looked at me, and put the letter in my hands.

"He wants to train you." My eyebrows rose at the word _he_.

"He? Meaning, the phantom?" I asked.

"He prefers to be called 'the angel'." She said, putting air quotes around the word angel. I rolled my eyes and read the letter.

_**Caitlyn de Chagny,**_

_**I heard you singing that song last night. It would be beneficial for you to be taught by me. Your singing would improve drastically. Your voice is rich, and pure, but it needs work. If you wish for me to help you, come to your dressing room at 4 o'clock, just after supper. I can make you a star.**_

_**Your Angel of Music,**_

_**O.G.**_

I scoffed at the letter and ripped it apart. Madame Giry's eyes filled with fear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not listening to a word this man says." I told her. No way I would ever speak to him after what he did to my brother.

"I don't think you understand the importance of this." Madame Giry said. "If he doesn't get what he wants, he does horrendous things to the people of this opera house. Don't just do it for your sake; do it for those around you. Please, Caitlyn, you must go!" She pleaded with me. I realized that she was right. No matter what I did, I couldn't let my pride get in the way of these people's health. I nodded my head, and she hugged me gratefully.

I went to the chapel and started to pray for my brother. I did it in song; we would always sing together. Singing now would make it seem like he didn't leave me here.

"I can't remember Dad, and I can't remember Mom. And aunts and uncles aren't quite the same. But I had him, and life seemed fair. Yes, I had him, and he was there to give me strength, show concern, ask for nothing in return, say hello, talk me through, do the things that fathers should do. And I'm missing you; I'm just missing you." I started to cry, lighting a candle.

Erik's POV:

I was in my lair looking at the wax figure of Christine. I began to sing of how I missed her. "There it is, she's gone and she's hung me out to dry. The joy she said she felt, well, I guess it was a lie. But when I had her, my life was fine. Yes, I had her, and she was mine. She'd share her thoughts, be a friend, stick with me until the end, watch an opera, hold my gloves, fill the world with tears and love."

Caitlyn's POV:

"And I'm missing you. I'm just missing you." It was like there was another person singing with me, but I didn't care. "You gave me hope when my thoughts weren't right."

(Erik: You gave me someone to dream about at night. And I'm missing you.)

"I'm just missing you."

(Erik: I'm just missing you.)

"I'm just missing you." I blew out the candle and felt a rush of cold air. I turned and saw no one. That was odd. I'm getting out of here. I ran up the stairs and didn't look back.


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

I spent the rest of my day watching both the choir and the ballet. I had nothing to do, and I definitely wasn't going to go back to my dressing room. I was watching Meg perform. She is quite the dancer. She puts her everything into her dance, and if she doesn't get it right, she listens to criticism and applies it perfectly the next time around. I had never seen someone do that before. Madame Giry looked at her pocket watch and then looked at me. It was time.

"Oh, dear God." I said getting up and walking to my dressing room. I was kind of intrigued. I had no clue as to what this man had in mind. I just hoped he wouldn't make a wax model of me and obsess over the idea of being married to me. I wasn't prepared for an emotional rollercoaster such as that.

I closed the door behind me and checked my pocket watch. It was about 3:55. I was early. Ugh, now what? I gotta sit here and wait? That's annoying. I sat down at my vanity and started to write lyrics. All of a sudden, my candle blew out. This guy _knew_ how to make an entrance. "I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music."

"Cut the crap, okay? I don't wanna be here; you don't wanna be here. Let's just get this over with." I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, you're an ungrateful little one, aren't you?" The phantom asked, not showing himself.

"Ungrateful? Ungrateful! You attempted to murder my brother, and you expect me to welcome you with open arms? What is that!" I yelled, getting frustrated. Honestly, he didn't think that I would have some pent up aggression?

"Well, he deserved it! He was taking Christine away!" He yelled. The loudness in his voice frightened me. "Now, I am helping you, not the other way around. I don't need to be here, you ungrateful little bitch!" My lip started to quiver. I hated that word. My father called me that my whole life. I finally was rid of him after I moved here; best decision of my life.

The phantom's voice softened. "I'm sorry. I should've known you would have been upset with me. I'll leave you alone." I heard footsteps fading away.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't leave me."

He came back and asked why. "You're the only person I have to talk to." I told him. "Will you please show me your face?" He slid the mirror open, and hesitated.

"You won't run, right?"

"It's just a face. I'd only run if you attempted to murder me." I stated dryly. He chuckled and stepped into the light. He was wearing his mask again and had a black suit with a cape.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill your brother. My love for Christine was so strong; I didn't know what I was doing." He stood away from the bed.

I pointed to the chair and he took a seat. "Love tends to blind one."

"May I ask you what you were writing before?" I blushed a little.

"I didn't know what I was writing. The words just kind of poured out of me onto the page." He picked up the page and looked at it.

"Sing it."

"I don't want to."

"SING." He commanded. He thrust the paper into my hands and I sang the words.

"I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the Earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river, and it made me complete. Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So, tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I came across a fallen tree; I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" I sang. The phantom kept barking orders at me.

"Raise your head.", "Push your shoulders back.", "Breathe and expand your stomach.", "Good breath support!" and so on. After I had gone through the lyrics seven more times, the phantom stopped me.

"I must acknowledge your writing abilities. This song is quite good." He said looking at the words once more.

"Well, I don't really know what it means. In my dreams, I always see this man. I've never seen his face, but I am always at peace when I am near him. We always sit by this one oak tree, staring across a pond into nothingness. It's beautiful." I stated with a dreamy look on my face.

"Sounds delightful. Sing it again." He ordered.

"Can we stop now, Phantom? I've been singing this song for an hour." I whined.

"Okay, you can relax your vocal chords for a bit, I suppose." He stuttered.

"And for God's sake, what is your name? I don't want to have to address you as 'Angel' or 'Phantom' every time we have one of these lessons." The phantom looked at me and chuckled.

"You sure are a feisty one. My true name is Erik." He replied, clearing his throat a little.

"Erik? No last name? Just Erik?" I asked him.

"I would rather prefer it if you called me just Erik. Not Mr. or anything. So, just Erik." He stated. "But Angel of Music is always on the table."

"Don't hold your breath." I covered my hand over my mouth, because he automatically began correcting my breath support again.

I sang through the song a couple more times and Erik declared our session done. It was nearly 6 o'clock. "I suppose I should let you go and fetch some supper." I nodded and got up.

"You don't want anything?" I asked him.

Erik shook his head. "No, I shall fix myself something later when everyone goes to sleep."

"You sure? The kitchen's like forty feet away. It won't take me long."

"Caitlyn, I've been here for almost all of my life. I know how to get to the kitchen." Erik smirked.

"Geez, I just offered." I giggled.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow, Caitlyn." Erik got up and walked through my mirror. My heart fluttered when he spoke my name.

"Goodnight, Erik." He paused and cleared his throat when he heard his name.

"Goodnight, my angel." Erik disappeared. Oh, my God. He just called me his angel. My heart started to flutter. I ran out of the room, and ate my dinner as fast as I could. After, I ran into my dressing room and fell asleep, anxiously awaiting my next lesson. I think I'm falling in love.


	6. It's Hard To Hide A Smile

I couldn't get Erik out of my mind. My every thought seemed to be about him. I knew I had to get some sleep but I couldn't. So I opened up my mirror to find Erik standing there. I jumped backward. "Do you _always_ watch me when I sleep? You scared the crap outta me!" I yelled, putting a hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you fell asleep alright." Erik stated, looking at me.

"I can't sleep." I told him.

"And you expect me to do something about it?" He smirked.

"Hey, didn't Christine say 'In sleep, he sang to me?' I would figure that you would at least be able to sing a lullaby." I pointed out.

"Oh, fine. Lay down." He pushed me towards my bed and pulled up a chair, as I leaped into my covers.

"I'm ready." I pulled the covers up to my chin and he began to sing softly.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently, the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams; purge all thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar!" I closed my eyes and he pushed the hair behind my ear.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it; feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world; leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be," He boomed. My eyes fluttered open. Erik was giving me an intense look as he sang the next line, "Only then can you belong to me.

"Floating, falling sweet intoxication, touch me; trust me. Savor each sensation. Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night!" Erik's voice softened and he lightly crooned. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." He thought I had fallen asleep, so he got up and put the chair back. Erik looked back at me, and felt my hair. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt his soft lips on my skin.

"Goodnight, sweet angel." He started to walk away.

"…Erik?" He turned around once more.

"Yes?"

"Is this the song that you were singing when you looked back at me on the boat?" I asked softly.

"Yes. Indeed, it was. You are an observant little one." He chuckled.

"Didn't you say, 'It's over now, the music of the night' as you were smashing the mirrors?" I asked, with a yawn.

He moved closer to the bed and kneeled down beside it. "Yes, I did. And at the time I thought it was, but there's no denying that meeting you has made me change my mind."

I gave him a scared look. "But when you were composing music of the night, you were murdering others."

"It's different with you though. I don't feel murderous; I don't feel that I have to kill others to be heard. Your very presence has changed the way I feel."

"I don't want anyone…getting…hurt." I yawned. "I'm not worth it."

"You're worth more than you know." My eyes opened at that. He was giving me a very loving look. I sat up a little.

"You think so?"

"Caitlyn, I know so." He grabbed my hand and started to hum the song again. I lay back down, with my eyes still open. I rubbed his hand with my thumb, and closed my eyes. "I just hope you won't leave me like her." He muttered.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be here." I spoke with a gentle whisper. I couldn't see him but I knew he was grinning. He gave me another kiss on the cheek and silently left through the mirror.

That night, I had dreams about the man on the pond. I looked up at him as I lay on his chest. The right side of his face was covered with a mask. This is how it should be.

Erik's POV:

What is this feeling? This was **not** how I felt with Christine. I didn't want Caitlyn, the way I wanted Christine. I don't _want _Caitlyn; I _**need**_ Caitlyn. I had just met her, yet it feels as if I knew her for my whole life. Why did I think of her like this? It troubles me.

I looked back at Caitlyn through the mirror. She moved and spoke the word, 'Erik' in her sleep. I smiled and walked back to my lair. I took a seat at my organ and started to compose a new lullaby for Caitlyn. I had a feeling I would be doing this every night, until her brother came back.

Another thing that troubled me! I no longer felt resentment towards Raoul. I had wanted to kill him just an hour ago. What is _wrong_ with me? I shook the thought away and focused on my new song.

About twenty minutes later, I looked at my new composition. It was very simple. There was no harmony; the melody was very basic. The music theory would make most composers scoff. But it wasn't the music that I loved about it, it was the words. I had always felt at home at this opera house, partially because I didn't know what it meant to have a home. Ever since I met Caitlyn, this place felt…_different._ Not bad, just…_different._ I began to sing to practice it.

"Home, I've heard the word before. It's never meant much more than just a thing I've never had. A place, they say 'Hey, know your place!' but I've never had a place to even know, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there. I'm laughing. It's hard to hide a smile. My God, it's been a while since I have had a reason to. To think, it's been here all along, somewhere to belong and a reason, a something to believe in. This must be how it feels to have a home." I stood up and kicked the water on the lake.

"I used to dream about it, but never schemed or counted on fantasies or wishes, breaks a man to see what he misses. And so many nights, I'd pray for the better life, a better day. But I never thought it'd come true, now it's finally here I don't know what to do. Don't know what to do, and I'm trying not to cry." I sniffed a little, my voice cracking. "This must be how it feels to have a home."

I went to my collection of drawings. There were a multitude of pictures of Christine. I took them all and started to rip them to shreds. I kept going until there was nothing left. Every time I tore a picture, a weight was lifted off my shoulders. After the last picture I was gone, I was smiling through my tears because I had nothing to hold me back. I was free…free at last.

"I've finally made it. I have hoped and I have waited. For the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone. My heart starts to heal to know this is real. This is how it must feel to have a home!" My last note echoed throughout my lair. I was out of my pit of despair, and for as long as I live, I am _never_ going back!


	7. It Was A Mercy Killing

I awoke in my dressing room at around 7:00. It was quiet and peaceful. I figured that Erik had gone back to his room for the night. Flinging my legs off the side of the bed, I cracked my feet and stood up. Never in my life had I been this rested, it was quite the feeling.

I walked into my bathroom and got ready for my day. I wore one of the dresses my Aunt Tessandra bought me. It was pink, a color I didn't usually wear. Don't ask why I chose to wear it. I felt like being pretty. I put on smoky eye makeup and put my brown hair into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not to sound narcissistic, I look rather good. (.com/cgi/set?id=33850042) I just hoped Erik would like it as well.

Who was I kidding? Why would he even look at someone like me? I walked out of my room and headed towards the main stage. I had this feeling the pit of my stomach. Erik had told me that the music of the night was over. Did that mean he wasn't going to kill anymore? Why did I get this feeling that it wasn't true? I tried to ignore it and continued my walk.

"Hey, Caitlyn." I heard a low voice drawl from me behind me. I turned and saw Xavier Rockwell running towards me. I started to blush; I had always found him attractive. (.) "Congratulations on landing that solo song. I'm surprised Carlotta hasn't tried to murder you yet." He teased as I waited for him to catch up to me.

"You would think she would, right? Thanks, I'm just surprised that they let me, an _alto_, have the solo." I laughed. He smirked and we walked together. Everyone knew that opera wasn't a very kind environment for an alto. It was a soprano world and altos always took a backseat to the soprano's musical talents.

"You deserve it. You have one of the best voices here. Carlotta sounded like a dying moose." Xavier laughed running his hand through his hair. My cheeks turned red and I stared straight ahead. "Caitlyn, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

I thought about my session with Erik. Would he be upset with me if I left for one night? I haven't given him a reason not to trust me. Oh, I'm sure we can work something out together. "Sure, that would be great." I told him smiling. He smiled back and grabbed my hand as we walked onto the stage.

"That's a really pretty dress you're wearing. You seem so much happier today. Yesterday, it looked as if you would've burst into tears at any second." Xavier stated.

"I felt as if I could use a change. It's nice to be happy again." I sighed. "What time should I be ready by?"

"I'll pick you up in your dressing room at around six. I will count the minutes until then. Goodbye for now, Caitlyn." He took one of my hands and kissed it. I blushed and looked down as he walked away.

"Ahem, excusez-moi, mademoiselle, are you ready for your rehearsal?" Monsieur Reyer asked from his music stand.

"Yes, I am. Sorry to keep you waiting." And so we began rehearsal.

Erik's POV:

I watched as that miserable oaf walked away from Caitlyn. There was something in her eyes that I had never seen before. It was adoration. Oh, how I knew this would happen. It was like Raoul and Christine all over again. No. I would not let that happen. I will not share Caitlyn with a man whose very appearance was mediocre.

It has been a day and she has already forgotten her Angel of Music. Well, I will be sure that she remembers. Caitlyn de Chagny will rue the day that she betrayed me.

Slowly from the rafters, I watched as Xavier reached his normal spot working the ropes. He leaned on the railing and watched as _my_ Caitlyn ran through her song. I crept to his railing and waited until he turned his head. As he did, he began to walk down the stairs, almost like he were going to go watch from the seats. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed a hold of his collar. This little fop was going to pay.

I put my hand over his mouth and dragged him to the bottom of the orchestra pit. He was struggling against my grip and I pushed him into the pit, a little more forcefully. Xavier's eyes were filled with fear as I reached into my cape, pulling out a noose. He tried to scream but I pressed my hand farther on his mouth.

I wrapped the noose around his neck and began to pull on the rope. His face turned red, and his eyes seemed as if they were to pop out of his skull in a matter of seconds. The red turned into a sickening shade of purple and then his struggling stopped. I did my job. The fool was dead.

Making sure not to make a sound, I picked up the body and threw it over my shoulder. How was I to make it clear that I wasn't to be toyed with again? I walked backstage without being noticed and hung the body from a rafter in such a way that he was only to be seen when leaving the main stage. I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a letter.

The piano stopped playing and I heard Reyer clapping his hands, telling Caitlyn how great of a job she did. She was in for quite the shock. I attached the letter to the body and walked out of the main stage, going below the main floor into the bowels of the opera house once more.

This would show her not to toy with my emotions anymore. She belongs to me.

Caitlyn's POV:

"Great job, Caitlyn! Go and get yourself some water and we will continue in 20 minutes." Monsieur Reyer applauded and I curtsied. I was getting better and better every day. I grabbed a glass of water from the girl in front of the orchestra pit. I thanked her kindly and began to sip at the refreshing liquid.

A bloodcurdling scream ran out from the stage entrance. I turned and saw Meg crying on her mom's shoulder. Madame Giry's face was pale as the moon and her eyes were like saucers. I ran to them and saw at what they were looking at. There hung Xavier Rockwell, whom I had spoken to not 10 minutes before.

My eyes filled with tears and I saw a note tucked into Xavier's collar. I began to sob and reached for the letter. The front of the envelope read, _**Caitlyn de Chagny**_. My breath caught in my throat.

"For God's sake, Caitlyn, do what he asks you! What did I say? I knew this was going to happen!" Madame Giry cried out.

I didn't respond as I read the letter.

**Ms. Chagny,**

**You think that because I am not around I do not hear what you say? That miserable fool thinks that he can take you away from me? I thought I made it **_**very clear**_** when I sang to you. You are mine and no one else's. If you try to run away, your friends will pay the price. If you try to contact Raoul, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. It was a mercy killing. This is your first strike. Two more and you're out.**

**Your Angel of Music,**

**O.G.**

**PTO: Your lesson remains at the same time and place as before. Remember, just because I am not with you doesn't mean I don't hear you.**

My tears flowed out of my eyes. I was terrified. My hands were shaking and my mind kept going back to the words 'This is your first strike. Two more and you're out.' Xavier's dead eyes looked into my very soul as I watched the body sway back and forth. The Opera Populaire was no longer my home; it was a prison. A prison that I would live in until the day I die.


	8. Try To Forgive, Teach Me To Live

Author's note: Oh jeez what a transition this place is from Quizilla. Hello, all! I don't own any of the songs featured in this chapter. And this isn't going to be one of those stories that bashes Raoul. It may seem like you hate the phantom right now but don't worry. That will change very soon.

Erik's note: I would hope so. (Pulls out noose)

Author's note: …maybe sooner than expected (whimpers) And remember, I like Raoul. He loved Christine.

Erik's note: So. Do. I!

Author's note: …help!

Chapter Seven: Try to Forgive, Teach Me to Live

Time stopped. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. This man, this _creature_, was beginning to obsess over me like he did Christine. Madame Giry opened her arms and I fell inside, sobbing along with Meg. Until now, Meg and I had never spoken. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I cried for dear Xavier. One of the other stage hands took Xavier's body, sniffling as well but trying to keep it together in front of us.

"He's a monster, Madame Giry." My voice quivered. "He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse! And yet, I wish I could. Oh, God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me from this Phantom of the Opera?" I sang in shaky breaths.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, don't think that we don't care." Meg and her mother sang. "But every hope and every prayer rests on you now." I sobbed more and walked down to the chapel.

I took out a match and lit a candle next to the picture that I had brought of Raoul. "Raoul promised me that I would be safe from harm. My brother promised me. My brother promised me." I whispered. I sniffed back my tears and sang of how I missed him. I want to send for him but if I do, who knows who _he_ will kill. "You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once my friend and brother, than my world was shattered.

"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me do all that you dreamed I could." I looked around at the statues near me. "Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companion. You were warm and gentle."

My mind wandered to those times when my father would beat me and scream obscenities in my face. "Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye." How could he leave me here? "Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years." I broke down in a gentle sob once more.

"Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" The room fell silent. That was the highest note I'd ever hit. I looked at the pocket watch I had stowed away in my dress. It was almost 4. I stood up to leave. There was another sound, like the swish of a cloak, and the candle blew out. I ran up the stairs and walked slowly to my dressing room.

I turned the handle and walked into the room. The mirror was closed. I sat down on my bed and thought of Xavier's body. I pushed myself into the corner against the wall and waited for the phantom to show himself. My whole body shook with fear.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." Erik's voice rang out. It gave me chills and I responded.

"Angel or demon? Friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?" I demanded.

"Have you forgotten your angel?" He responded.

"Phantom, answer, what led to murder? Echo in this whisper!" I sung out.

"Too long, you've wandered in pleasure, far from my loving gaze."

"Wildly, my mind beats against you. Will my soul obey? Angel of music, you betrayed me, threatening my loved ones. Angel of music! My possessor, turn from me, strange angel!" I sang through tears.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music." His mantra spread throughout my room.

I stood and followed the voice, terrified to anger him. Erik grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mirror. I shook my head and came out of the trance. "NO!" I screamed, pushing him away from me.

He had a look of surprise on his face, but he immediately grew angry once more. "You dare disobey me?"

"Why would I obey you! You murdered someone!" I yelled.

"That miserable fool thought that you were his. I put him in his place."

"What? The ground? I just_ talked_ to him! It's not like we had _sex_ or something! He was going to take me to dinner! I was going to come and talk to you about it after my voice rehearsal but no! You had to murder him for even attempting to speak to me! You are a sick person!" He raised his hand and slapped me across the face.

My hand flew to my face and I looked at him with terror in my eyes. "Don't you dare speak to me like that! Are you forgetting who let your brother go free? I could have very well killed the both of you! Now you will do as I say, do you hear me?" He boomed. I could hear it all around me in the little hallway we were in. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded, scared for my life. "Good, now we are to have your scheduled lesson in my home." He waited for me to walk in front of him but I stood still from fear. His eyes darkened. "GO!" He shoved me in front of him and I began to walk deeper into the hallway. The tears spilled out of my eyes. I had trusted him and now I was afraid to look at him. What is to become of me?


	9. There's A Shadow Hanging Over Me

Author's Note: I felt compelled to write another chapter because I got several reviews! So this chapter is for SexyKnickers and TheRapistOfMostCharacters! You both are awesome for reviewing!

Erik's note: Get on with the story!

Author's note: Sheesh sorry.

Chapter Eight: There's A Shadow Hanging Over Me

I could hear my footsteps echoing around me. It was cold and dark. It smelt of dirty water and incense. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and bolt out of there. If I did turn around though, I may face another slap or shove. The tears were staining my cheeks and I began to sing. "In sleep he sang to me. In dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." I let my voice shake on the last note.

"Sing once again with me a strange duet. My power over you is stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind." He sang from behind me.

"Though I have seen your face, I draw back in fear. It's just a mask you wear." I tried telling him that I wasn't scared of his face.

"It's me they fear!" He boomed.

"Your spirit and my voice in one combined! The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind!" I sang as he shoved me into the boat. My voice cracked. "He's there, the phantom of the opera!"

"Sing!" He commanded. I sang a series of notes. He made me sing higher and higher until I reached the top of my register.

The boat hit the shore and my chest began to rise and fall. He jumped out of the boat and made me stand up. My breathing was heavy as he pulled me out of the boat. "We will start with one of the songs that I have written in the past." He handed me sheet music. It was the Point of No Return.

"Um, this song is written for a soprano." I whispered.

"What? If you wish me to be nice, you must speak up so I can hear you."

"This song is written for a soprano." I stated a little louder. He snatched away the sheet music and looked at the key signature.

"So it is. What song did you have in mind?" It was a test; I was sure of it. But I thought in my mind of a song I could sing. I opened my mouth and let the words flow out of my mouth.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly. Why he had to go I don't know. He wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Why he had to go I don't know. He wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Mmmmm." I sang.

"You were entirely too chesty on that last refrain." Erik said in a tense voice.

"Well, excuse me for singing my feelings." I muttered. Erik chuckled. "Would you stop laughing?" Erik gave me a surprised look. "You're making it seem like you didn't do anything wrong! You brutally murdered one of my friends!"

"That probably wasn't very smart of me. I apologize. I just don't like when people touch things that aren't theirs." Erik sighed.

I gave him a look of disgust. "I _just_ met you! Literally, I met you yesterday! You don't own me! I have the right to go out to dinner with a friend if I want to!"

"I feel compelled to protect you."

"Oh, and killing falls under the same category as protection?"

"Well, in my book, it does. He was going to attempt something. He couldn't be trusted."

I stared in disbelief. "You cannot kill every man that wants to take me out to dinner! How am I supposed to trust you, if I am terrified to be in the same room with you?" I shook with anger. "You told me last night that I changed you. You said and I quote, 'It's different with you, though. I don't feel murderous; I don't feel that I have to kill others to be heard. Your very presence has changed the way I feel.' Was that just bullshit?" I surprised myself with my colorful language.

"I thought that it did. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Erik reached out his hand. I stared at it and he dropped it to the floor.

"It's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry' to get back on my good side. You realize that, don't you?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Whatever it takes, Caitlyn. I feel awful. I shouldn't have hit you, and I shouldn't have killed that fop." I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, I shouldn't have killed Xavier." I softened a little. "You will see. Underneath the monster, there is a human being with a human heart. A human heart that beats for you."

"You're getting warmer." I smirked. He smiled and we continued the lesson in his lair. It shouldn't have been that easy; he was already invading my every thought. I guess it's true. He'll always be there singing songs in my head.


	10. I Need You

A/N: I noticed one review that said that my character, Caitlyn is a bit unbalanced. I can safely say yes, she is very wishy washy. She doesn't really know what she wants because the only love she has ever received has been from her dear older brother, Raoul. I am going to try to make her a bit more decisive as the chapters go on. I am thinking I should bring Raoul back into the story soon

Erik: What? NO!

A/N: Just a suggestion, any thoughts/comments/questions/concerns/ideas please review/private message me! Thanks!

Erik: I swear to God, if you bring that miserable fool back I will Punjab you!

A/N: My story, my rules! Thank you to SexyKnickers, TheRapistOfMostCharacters, and foxgodess07 for reviewing!

Chapter Nine: I Need You

Every day for the rest of the week, I went to Erik's lair for my voice lesson. We were practicing Think of Me all the time, so one day I asked to do something different.

"Erik, can we sing something else? The opera is tomorrow and I am sick of singing this song." I drank some of the water I had placed next to my sheet music.

"No, we cannot. You are still reading off the sheet music! Until you learn to sing this song without it, we are singing Think of Me." Erik played my pitch again.

I threw the sheet music to the ground and sang the song backwards and forwards without ever glancing at the sheet. I smirked at Erik once he stopped playing. Erik cleared his throat. "Very well. No more Think of Me today." He looked back at the organ and started to play. I walked towards him and sat down on the bench. His fingers moved gracefully across the keys.

"Teach me." I said to him, looking him in the eyes. He turned his head and looked at me. He nodded.

"Here; sit in the middle." He got up and stood behind the bench. "Attempt to play something." I stared at the keys like they were going to magically play themselves. I lifted my hands and gingerly placed them on top of the keys. I pushed down on one and jumped at the sound it created. I pulled my hand back really fast.

Erik laughed. "It's an organ. It's going to make noise. It's okay." He took my hands and placed them back on the organ. He put his hands directly on top of mine and pressed my fingers to make the keys play. Shivers went down my spine at the feel of his skin upon mine. I tensed a little. He could sense it. "Shh, relax." He cooed in my ear. I immediately relaxed and let his fingers move mine in a beautiful song. After a while, he took his hands off of mine.

"It's really quite simple. You just have to keep practicing at it." He said as I looked at my hands. They were tingling. I looked at the organ and there was a sheet of music on the floor next to it. I picked it up and looked at it.

There was no title. There weren't any words. It was just a series of notes. "What is this?" I asked him showing him the paper. Erik took it and looked at it. He immediately set it down again.

"It's nothing. Come, let's practice."

"Erik." I said his name and he froze looking at me. "Will you sing it for me?"

"Perhaps another time we really should—

"Erik. Please." I pleaded.

"Alright, but keep in mind, I wrote this the same day I saw you with Xavier." I nodded my head and he began to sing the song. "You don't realize how much I need you. Love you all the time and never leave you. Please come on back to me. I'm lonely as can be. I need you." I stood up from the bench and sat on the divan near the lake. Erik made his way to the organ and sat down.

"Said you had a thing or two to tell me, how was I to know you would upset me? I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes, you told me. Oh yes, you told me you don't want my lovin' anymore. That's when it hurt me and feeling like this I just can't go on anymore. Please remember how I feel about you. I could never really live without you. So come on back and see just what you mean to me. I need you." I swayed my head back and forth. There was a beat to this song that made you want to move your body. There was no denying it.

"But when you told me you don't want my lovin' anymore, that's when it hurt me. And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore." He sang, pounding out the melody on the keys.

"Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you." I sang remembering the chorus.

"So come on back and see just what you mean to me. I need you. I need you. I need you." He played the rest of the song and slowly took his hands off the keys.

"Is this song about Christine?" I asked him as I quietly applauded.

"Um, no." He stood up and walked towards the song that I had previously discarded on the ground. He picked it up and handed it back to me. "One more run through, mon ange. Then you will be free to go."

I didn't press it and started to sing the song again. As I sang, I stared at Erik. I had this crazy feeling that that song was about me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was. After the song was over, I slowly walked towards him. "Was that good?"

"Yes, it was. You have improved so much." I blushed and curtsied. "Come." He took my hand and pulled me into the boat. I faced him as he started to row back.

I started to hum a tune under my breath, subconsciously. He stopped rowing and narrowed his eyes. I stared up at him and realized what I had been humming. I stopped and looked down.

We slowly got out of the boat and walked up the stairs. It was quiet until Erik started to sing. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." I quietly sang. "Say you love me…" My voice died off. I couldn't ask him to say that.

"You know I do." I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you…" We sang together. I stared at his lips and then back up at his eyes. He leaned his head down and I pressed my lips against his. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. My hand caressed his left cheek and he broke away from me, leaning into my hand.

"Anywhere you go, let me go, too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." Our voices faded off into the dark and I pulled his lips to mine. I couldn't help it. They were so inviting.

"You know, that's the first time I have ever had the opportunity to finish that lyric?" Erik chuckled. I just smiled and he let me into my room. "Tomorrow, same time, same place?"

I nodded and he grabbed my neck, kissing me once more before closing the mirror. After he left, I put my hand to my lips. They were warm and I smiled. I heard a knock at my door. I ran to it expecting to find Madame Giry. I threw open the door.

"Caitlyn, my dear baby sister, how are you!" Raoul laughed picking me up by the waist and spinning me in a circle. My face broke into a huge smile and I wrapped my arms around him after he put me down.

"Raoul, I'm just fantastic! Where is Christine?" I asked him. Christine peeked her head through the doorway.

"Here I am!" I squealed and ran to give her a hug. Raoul looked around my room and his eyes stopped on the rose near my bed. It was one of the roses that Erik gives me after my lessons. His face hardened and he picked it up.

Christine saw what it was and gasped. "Oh, my God. It can't be."

I turned and looked at Raoul holding the rose. My eyes widened. Oh, dear. This can't be good.

A/N: So are you happy? Caitlyn and Erik kissed! But what will Raoul think of this?

E/N: It shouldn't matter to him. I will kill anyone who gets in my way!

A/N: Okay, just remember Caitlyn doesn't like it when you kill!


	11. Oh Boy

Author's Note: YAY for reviewing! So Erik and Caitlyn's relationship is growing! WOOHOO! I have some reviews and I felt that I should just answer them here:

**TheRapistOfMostCharacters:** Haha, I had to bring her back. It'll cause more drama; and I live for drama.

**SexyKnickers:** Oh yes, the reaction of Erik is precisely what you will see in this chapter! :)

**foxgodess07: **Indeed, blood might be shed! Probably not, but you never know.

Erik's Note: Can we continue with the story now?

Author's note: Geez…

Chapter Ten: Oh Boy…

Christine's grasp on me released and she threw her hands over her mouth. "Oh, no. No. NO! Don't let him get to you! He will hurt you!" She started to cry.

"Did he attempt to touch you? I swear to God I will go down there and kill him myself!" Raoul tried to leave my dressing room to go and find Erik but I blocked the door.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"No, Caitlyn, this man will hurt you! He killed Joseph Buquet!" Christine sobbed.

"SIT DOWN!" I screamed. Christine obediently took a spot on my mattress. "BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" Raoul stumbled backwards but did what I said. "I know you don't like him but I want you to listen to me and not interrupt me when I tell you this, alright?" Silence. "ALRIGHT!" They nodded.

"When you left me here, I was a mess. I cried, I didn't wanna come out of my room; I was a _mess_. I wrote this song and I sang it before I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up the next morning and went to the voice rehearsal with Monsieur Reyer. He offered me the chance to sing Think of Me during Hannibal."

"But that song is written for a soprano specifically! That song wasn't meant to be sung by an alto!" Christine stammered, like she didn't think the world made sense anymore.

"Seriously? Can I have like ten minutes to explain something to you without you _freaking out_? It isn't that hard to change a key signature, Christine!" I spat, narrowing my eyes at her. I love the girl but she is getting on my nerves very fast today. "Well, I sang the song and glanced over at Madame Giry. She was reading a letter so I approached her and read the letter myself. It was from the Opera Ghost. Madame Giry told me I have to go. She said that many lives were at stake and who knows who would be killed if I did not show up? So I did.

"I showed up in my dressing room at precisely 4 o'clock. The candle blew out and our lesson began. He was very strict and he could tell right off the bat that I didn't like him. I mean, he threatened to kill my brother! The one man who had given me stability and love for all of my life!" Raoul mouthed the words, 'thank you' and I continued onward. "Though I didn't like it, my guard was starting to fall. I grew closer to him. He told me his real name—

"He told you his real name? _You_? You're not even a soprano! He only trains sopranos!" Christine shrieked.

"Correction, Christine. He had only ever trained you. This would lead you to think that he only trains sopranos, but in reality he doesn't care what vocal part I am in." I smirked at her, as her jaw dropped.

"What's his name then?" Raoul asked. He was very tense. It was clear that he didn't like me being friends with him.

"It's Erik. Anyway, after our lesson, I went to bed. The next morning I got dressed and went to go practice and a strapping young gentleman named Xavier Rockwell," My breath caught in my throat. Memories of his hanging body flashed into my mind. I shuddered and continued. "Well, he approached me in the hallway. He invited me out to dinner and of course, I said yes. I went to rehearsal and after I finished singing, I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I turned my head and saw Meg Giry screaming and crying as her mom held her in her arms.

"I ran to her, immediately. I saw what they were looking at. There hung the body of Xavier. Swinging back and forth, his eyes were glazed and he stared directly at me. It was bone-chilling. There was a note peeking out of his collar. In summary, it said that I was the property of the phantom and no one else. If I tried to contact you, others would die. If I ran, he would find me. Basically, either way I chose, he had to win." I sang, with a snort.

"I don't see how you're laughing. That's horrible!" Raoul yelled. I raised my hand to silence him.

"Relax mon ami." I softened my gaze. "Well, I went to the chapel and sang of how I missed you, once more. Hearing a sound, I ran up the stairs. When I got to my dressing room for my lesson, I told him off. Of course, he got pissed. He smacked me around a couple of times." Raoul tensed. "Its okay, Raoul. I'm fine. So we went to his lair and he apologized for his actions and I told him if he wanted to continue teaching me, he had to gain back my trust. So, he did in a matter of days. Now we are friends again." I left out the kiss. Raoul would NOT like that.

"There's more." Raoul stated. "There's more that you're not telling me. I am your brother, Caitlyn; I know when you're lying." Damn, he was good.

Christine gave me a death glare. Her eyes widened. "He kissed you!"

How could she have known? What, does she have a sixth sense when it comes to this stuff? Raoul looked sick and his eyes widened. "Is it true?"

"Well, yeah, technically, I kissed him." I closed my eyes and waited for a blow to the face. It was a reflex. Every time I did something wrong, I received a boxing to the ears.

"Relax; I'm not going to hit you. I'm not Father." Raoul spoke softly. I relaxed a bit but still looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it but I think I love him." I grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't do this to hurt you. I know that he caused you pain but I think I changed him."

"No one can change that drastically." He muttered. "Alright, fine. If you like this man, so be it. Que sera, sera." There was still a little darkness in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to mask it for me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you. That's all I needed."

Erik's POV:

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the mirror. What a charming girl. I stood in the hallway for a couple of minutes, thinking about the kiss that we had shared. I turned around and walked back towards the mirror. I saw her embracing Raoul. Christine was sitting on the bed. I backed up against the wall. "No. He's back. He's…BACK?" I swore under my breath and ran into my lair.

"I thought I was rid of him when he left Paris. That little fop will NOT take Caitlyn away from me." I spat kicking around my candles and papers. I sat at my organ and started to write more music. I heard noises from behind me. I assumed it was the horse that I kept down here. A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was not Caitlyn. That I was sure of. Caitlyn's touch was warm and soft. This was cold and fearful.

I turned my head and Christine stared down at me. "Bonjour, Monsieur." She stated. Raoul was helping Caitlyn out of the boat.

Raoul shivered. "Lots of unhappy memories in this place." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Erik, relax! Raoul wanted to see you." Caitlyn said rushing towards me. How could I deny her? Her face was so innocent and pure. I nodded my head and Raoul stepped forward.

"I just wanted to say this: you should be lucky that my sister is in love with you or I would kill you right here." Raoul narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't have to prove myself to you. If you must know, I love your sister. I actually _love_ her. I thought I loved Christine, but I didn't what love was until I met Caitlyn." Christine's face dropped a little.

"Oh, so suddenly I am not good enough?" Christine screamed.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

Author's note: So yay! Raoul accepts Erik! Just so you know, please don't kill me, before this year, I preferred Raoul over Erik. I know, I know, shocking. But I still love Raoul, so if anyone is going to be bashed in this story its Christine. I've made her seem like a bitchy conceited whore because that's what I believe she is! Thank you for reading, review if you wish and there will be more! (I apologize if this doesn't seem as good as the other chapters, its late.)


	12. Aw, HELL To The No!

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! Most talked about story I have ever written! Let me answer some reviews:

**Insanely-Avid-Reader**: Yes, I actually like Raoul. I know that makes me a bad "Phan" but I find his protection of Christine so admirable. Plus, he was really hot in the movie. Patrick Wilson=yum. Haha, I hate Christine so be prepared for major HATE!

**SexyKnickers**: Indeed, Christine _is_ blah.

**Foxgodess07**: Yes, in this story, Raoul is the perfect older brother stereotype. Big, strong and overprotective. :)

**TheRapistOfMostCharacters**: Geez, a lot of the people on here are Raoul-haters. I don't understand it, but whatever. As for Christine, I'm thinking of killing her off but that would send Raoul into a downward spiraling vortex of depression. I'll figure something out. I don't know. I might write a lemon but you never know because once again, I write these on a family computer and my parents stumbling across would just be awful. :-\ I will be sure to tell you if I decide to write one. Don't keep your hopes up, though. It would be my first smutty chapter and I wouldn't be that good at it.

Erik's Note: A sex scene, eh? That sounds intriguing. You should keep that in consideration…

Author's Note: Whatever. On with the story!

Chapter Eleven: Aw, HELL to the No!

Raoul turned to his wife and widened his eyes. "Don't tell me you're in love with him, too." Christine's face turned red.

"Not even a month ago, you were confessing your love to me and now you've moved on to Caitlyn! I thought I was special." Christine spat. "I thought I meant something to you."

"It shouldn't matter if he did think that!" Raoul yelled. "You told me that you didn't want him to want you!"

"Christine, I think you should stop talking before you say something you regret." I said very slowly. I was very slowly losing all respect I had for Christine.

"Oh, shut up, Caitlyn. You've always wanted what you can't have. First, you want your brother's attention, too late; he already has given it to _me_. And now, you're taking the love of my life!" Christine rushed towards me and raised her hand to slap me. Erik caught her hand and stared at her. My eyes widened. Christine looked up at her hand and then back at me. She gasped. "Caitlyn, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I spat. Erik wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him protectively. I looked to my brother and he was near tears.

"I love you, Erik. I've always loved you." Christine said softly.

"Aw,_ HELL_ to the no!" I screamed, trying to release myself from Erik's grip.

"Caitlyn, calm down." Erik tried to coo in my ear.

"I'm not letting this whore toy with my brother's emotions. He deserves better than that!" I shoved his hand off me and started to walk towards Christine.

"Oh, Caitlyn, it's so easy to see that you just aren't ready to deal with an emotion like love. Erik needs someone a bit more mature." Christine chastised. I could almost feel the steam pour out of my ears.

"Why, you little!" I threw myself into the air trying to tackle her to the ground but I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back. "Let me go!" I slapped the arms that were wrapped around my waist.

"Not until you promise not to hurt her! You're a lot stronger than she is!" Raoul demanded.

"Fine, I promise." Raoul hesitated a bit, but finally he set me down. I gave him a weak smile and directed my attention towards Christine again. "You can do whatever you want. You can stay here and get your ass beat. You can stay here and get your ass beat. Or you can stay here and get your ass beat." I felt myself becoming more and more angry.

"Fine, then I'll leave. Come on, Raoul." Christine said, walking towards the boat.

"No." Christine froze. She spun around slowly.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, I am not leaving with you." Raoul crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous; you are my husband." Christine laughed. "Of course, you are leaving with me." I tried to run towards her again but Erik wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder, restraining me from movement.

"Oh, come on, I won't kill her. I just want to make her learn a lesson." I whispered.

"Let your brother fight his own battles." Erik cooed in my ear. His voice sent chills down my spine. Raoul broke me out of my trance.

"You willingly admitted to loving another man! Christine, I loved you! You were my one true love! I thought you felt the same; I guess I was wrong." Raoul rubbed his eyes, wiping at his tears.

"But Raoul,"

"NO! You don't get to treat me like this, Christine! Consider our marriage annulled! Thank God, we haven't consummated! That would add loads more of complications. So go and find some other man to toy with; I am done with you." Raoul yelled. My mouth dropped.

"But Raoul, I love you!"

"Just. Go." He growled. Tears were forming in Christine's eyes.

"I only wanted to be happy." Christine sobbed.

"LEAVE!" I screamed. "You're only embarrassing yourself by waiting for Raoul when he obviously isn't staying with you." Christine took one last look at Raoul before throwing her engagement ring into the lake and storming away.

Raoul began to cry again and Erik let me go. I walked towards my brother and wrapped my arms around him. "I loved her. All I wanted was for her to be happy…" He sunk his head and shook uncontrollably.

"I'm surprised Erik was able to hold me back. I was about to unleash on her. You know me. I can cut a bitch." Raoul chuckled and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Caitlyn." He looked up. "And thank you, Erik. I may not like you but now I know that I can trust you." Erik just nodded in response.

"Hug. Hug. Hug. Hug!" I chanted. They both stared at me. "Can't you at least shake hands?" Erik smiled and put forth a hand. Raoul took it and they shook hands firmly. "Now we can just be happy!" I cheered.

From behind me, I could hear someone moving. Turning to look, there was no one there. That was odd. It was almost as if there was someone watching us. I shook it off and turned my attention back to Erik and Raoul who were discussing swords and man stuff. Ah, it was finally starting to feel like everything is going my way.

Stranger's POV:

She thinks that she is safe. How cute. Caitlyn De Chagny is in for a world of hurt. She won't know what hit her. The games are about to begin…

Author's Note: OOOOH DRAMA! I had to get rid of Christine. I already have an idea as of who I will replace her with. And who do you think the mystery person is? Leave a review of your guess! Or don't. This isn't my way of conning you into a review. Haha. I also keep forgetting to credit the songs after every chapter so here they are:

Chapter 0 (PROLOGUE): Point Of No Return by Phantom Cast  
>Chapter 1: Down Once MoreTrack down This Murderer by Phantom cast  
>Chapter 2: Learn to Be Lonely sung by Minnie Driver<br>Chapter 3: Missing You by StarKidPotter (AKA: The lovely Darren Criss wrote it!)  
>Chapter 4: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane (Or Glee cast)<br>Chapter 5: Music of The Night by Phantom Cast and Home (or To Have A Home) by StarKidPotter (I love them)  
>Chapter 6: None<br>Chapter 7: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again by Phantom Cast  
>Chapter 8: Yesterday by The Beatles (BEST BAND EVER)<br>Chapter 9: I Need You by The Beatles and All I Ask Of You by Phantom Cast  
>Chapter 10: None<br>Chapter 11: None


	13. Notes

Dear Readers,

This is a giant ass author's note because I feel like I am going to have some conflict coming up soon. I have school coming up in a couple of days and I am not going to be able to post stories as frequently. I would like everyone to stay patient with me. I will finish my stories; I do not abandon; I just take my time. I will be posting a poll that goes along with this. I will put this as a chapter in each of my stories! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love getting messages and reviews from you guys it makes me feel loved as an author. Thanks! :)

Love,

Depplvr12


	14. It starts

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! SCHOOL SUCKS! Especially when teachers think you don't have a life. "Oh, they don't have anything to do over break. Might as well assign an essay." UGH. Thanks to everyone who messaged and reviewed me.

Foxgodess07: I am from Chicago and I was really tempted to put in slang from that area, haha. Sorry if that took away from the believability of the character.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: I hate her so much.

SexyKnickers: She should get slapped. She deserves that and so much more.

Franlucylucci: The only person to have caught onto my JS references so far.

Sakura Neko-Chan 13: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't tell you how much your reviews have helped me! My first constructive criticism! AND IT WASN'T A FLAMER!

Chapter Twelve: It starts…

I awoke in my dressing room the next day to a crisp and cold winter morning. I didn't want to put my feet outside of the covers; it was freezing. Stretching my hands to the sky, I leaped out of the covers and ran to my dresser to put on some stockings. Today was the opening night of Hannibal and I had a lot of rehearsing to do.

Quickly getting dressed, I put my hair up in a loose bun. I ran out the door to the auditorium where Raoul tried to stop me. "Can't talk now, Raoul!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got rehearsal!"

Throwing the doors open, I ran out onto the stage. "Mademoiselle, cutting it kind of close, are you?" Monsieur Reyer smiled at me.

"Always and forever, Monsieur." I curtsied and he began to play my song.

I sang for a good twenty minutes and then he let me have a break. "Come back in ten and we will work on your breath support. You are not supporting correctly so you are running out of breath in the middle of a phrase." I thanked him and grabbed a glass of water from offstage.

Where's Erik? Usually, he watches me rehearse. I am always able to see him from the stage up in the rafters. He was nowhere to be found, today. What if something is wrong? Psh, I doubt it. He's probably trying to keep me on my toes. I immediately thought about that presence I felt in the bowels of the opera house. What if Erik is in danger? I started to freak out a little but I got back on stage and finished my rehearsal.

"Merci, mademoiselle." Monsieur Reyer bowed and dismissed me. I curtsied and ran for my dressing room.

"CAITLYN!" Raoul called out to me.

"Raoul! You gotta help me! I think something's wrong with Erik!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my dressing room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do you say that?" Raoul slowed me down.

"BECAUSE! I can feel it! He _always_ watches me during rehearsals and he wasn't there today! Something is terribly wrong!" I whined.

Raoul started to laugh at me. "You are always were one to worry. I'm sure he's fine. I have to go to court to annul my marriage today. I have no time for foolish games. I'm sorry, Caitlyn. I just came here to wish you good luck tonight and I will be in the audience cheering as loud as I can. You will find me in box five." He said in an ominous voice. Raoul chuckled and gave me a hug. "Goodbye!" He turned and left.

"Such help you are." I muttered and ran into my dressing room. It looked the same as it did when I had left it. Nothing was out of place. I slid the mirror open and ran down the hallway into the lair. "Erik!" I called. No response. Cesar, the giant black horse, stood in front of me. It always seemed a bit random that there was a horse in the middle of a lair. It's like 'Oh, I'm Erik; I'm the Phantom of the opera. I don't need a reason for having a horse. I'm just that cool.' I jumped onto the horse and swiftly kicked him in the sides, forcing him to gallop down the steep ramp.

"Erik!" I called again. Still no response. I jumped off the horse and flung myself into the boat, rowing it all the way to shore. Erik sat at his desk, reading a sheet of paper.

"Erik! Did you not hear me calling you?" I walked towards his desk. "Why weren't you at my rehearsal today?"

Erik stood up swiftly and kicked over his chair. "How dare you come down here and act like everything is okay!" He growled.

"Whoa, calm down. What are you talking about?" I whimpered, stepping back a little bit.

"Recognize _**this**_?" He held a letter in his hand.

"No! You sound like a crazy person!" I yelled. "What is that?"

"You tell me!" He thrust the paper towards me and I read it out loud.

_**Monsieur Erik,**_

_**I have noticed that a new obsession has come into your life. You will STOP coaching her and let her live her life or I will be forced to take action. If you both continue to see each other, I will kill her, and then I will kill you. Your days are numbered. Remember this…**_

_**-Your worst nightmare**_

"What is the meaning of this! Did your brother write this to scare me? Or did you write it yourself to scare me out of being with you?" He screamed.

"I don't know-!"

Erik rushed towards me and raised his hand as if to hit me across the face. I squealed and hid my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry! I don't know who did this! I would never ever write something like that." I whispered through my hands.

"I'm sorry, I assumed because you and your brother are the only ones that know my real name. If you didn't write this, then who did?" Erik's face expressed a look of panic.

"I don't know. But we better find out quick." We stopped talking and I held his hand. Slowly, we began to look around us. There was no one there.

**Or so it seemed…**

AN: Again I am REALLY sorry about not updating! I hope this makes up for it, though I know I have a void to fill. Sorry. SO SORRY! And oooh! Things are getting crazy! Who do you guys think is the mystery person? Leave me a review with your guesses! Thanks to all that added me to your favorite authors/stories/alerts/subscriptions lists! And a HUGE thanks to all that reviewed!

HUGS AND KISSES!

Depplvr12

Chapter title: It Starts (courtesy of Timon from the Lion King. That movie=life)


	15. Losing My Mind, Losing Control

Gonna try something a little different this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 13: Losing My Mind, Losing Control

Raoul walked away in a slow steady pace. He had just went to the courthouse and got his marriage annulled. He kept his head down and didn't look at anyone as they passed. He thought that getting a divorce from Christine would be good for him, but all he feels right now is remorse. Raoul slowly lifted his head and looked around him. All he could see were images of Christine and him. Christine walking down the street, Christine and Raoul kissing in front of a shop window, Christine laughing in a bakery, Christine, Christine, CHRISTINE. She was everywhere. No matter how much he closed his eyes, he couldn't get her face out of his head.

Raoul could feel the tears in his eyes and he quickened his pace. Suddenly, he saw a very angry Christine running towards him. Her usually rich brown eyes were filled with red, angry fire. She flung her arms in front of her and propelled her body into him. Raoul raised his hands in defense but the mirage was gone. She evaporated into thin air.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh. I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control. These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me. A wet world aches for the beat of a drum. If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down._

He began to run. His legs were pounding against the pavement and everyone was stopping and looking at him like he was crazy. Raoul turned his head to look behind him. All of the Christine's had stopped what they were doing and were chasing him with a look of murder in their eyes. "Help," he screamed, "Someone help me!" But no one listened.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh. I'm coming up, now, coming up, now, out of the blue. These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart. A dark world aches for a splash of the sun. If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now, and so I run back to the things they say to restore me, restore life the way it should be. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down. Life's too short to even care at all, oh. I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control._

Seeing the Opera Populaire in the distance, Raoul pumped harder. He ran into the front doors and slammed them shut. Turning around he slumped to the floor. Putting his face between his knees, he began to cry.

_If I could find a way to see things straight, I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now. And so I run back to things they say to restore me, restore life the way it should be. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down. One more spoon of cough syrup now…_

"Raoul?" He heard a voice in the distance. His vision was blurred. He couldn't see a face, only red fiery hair. "Raoul?" Slowly, the picture faded to black and he could feel himself slipping. "RAOUL!" The voice screamed.

_One more spoon of cough syrup now…_

He slid off the door and onto the ground. People were rushing all around him but he only felt one thing:

_**RELEASE**_

A/N: Was it good? What happened? What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long, I just got back from New York. This came to my head and I really wanted to write it down.


	16. Fix You

A/N: I am neglecting this story. I am updating whenever I get an idea and I kind of left a really strange cliffhanger so I'm gonna fix that right now. By the way, the song from the last chapter is called "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant (Also covered by Darren Criss)

Chapter 14: Fix You

A cold cloth was pressed over Raoul's forehead as he slowly awoke from his spill earlier that day. "Wh-where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You are in the dormitories of the Opera Populaire. You fainted about 20 minutes ago. I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up." Raoul fluttered his eyelids open and his eyes focused in on the face in front of him. She had very light ginger hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a bluish grey and she had a smile on her pink lips. Raoul sat up and winced as he felt his head pound once more.

"Monsieur, please sit down, you took quite a fall earlier." She gently pushed his shoulder back down on the mattress. "I know you and Christine just got a divorce today. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Raoul said, looking at the mysterious girl. He had seen her around before. Why couldn't he put a name to the face? "It's like I see her face everywhere."

"Oh, I know how that feels. When my father died, all I could see was his face, but eventually the pain goes away and I just began to think of all the good times I had with him." She got a far off distant look on her face. "His name was Jules. Jules Giry."

Ah, Giry. So this was Marguerite, better known as Meg. Raoul could see the tears collect in her eyes, and he reached for Meg's hand. She took it and smiled, blinking away her tears. "Look, how silly of me. Crying, when you are the one who should be comforted." She gave him a sad smile. "Talk to me. Tell me why you think you fainted."

Raoul looked up at the girl and he sighed. "Well, I found out she never really loved me. I gave Christine everything. I almost got murdered for her, and she just cast me aside when she saw the Phantom again. I bought her a house; we moved to England because that's where _she_ wanted to live; I didn't force her to sign a prenuptial agreement so a good portion of my money went to her when we got divorced. I gave her literally everything I could. I protected her from harm's way, and I nearly got choked to death." Raoul could feel himself starting to cry. He just let the tears come. "I thought she cared for me. When she kissed him in the dungeons, I thought it was because she was sacrificing her freedom for me. I now realize it was because she was truly picking him. The Phantom obviously grew a conscious and let me go free with Christine, but she still picked him over me. I am happy I got a divorce, but I feel like a part of me is gone."

Raoul looked away from Meg and closed his eyes. "I am nothing. I'm broken. She broke me. Nothing will ever fix my heart. It's shattered."

Meg rubbed his hand with her thumb. She opened her mouth and sang to him. "When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want but not what you need, when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse." She wiped some of the wetness from his cheeks. "And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse? Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." She gave him a sad smile again, and looked directly into Raoul's eyes.

"And high up above and down below, when you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. Tears stream down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace, tears stream down your face, and I…" Meg began to cry as she looked at Raoul in pain. Meg was always a caring person. She hates seeing people cry. It makes her heart ache to see people get hurt, especially those she cares about.

Raoul began to sing softly. "Tears stream down your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face. And I…"

Even quieter they sang together, "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."

"Raoul, I'll always be here for you. I care for my friends. I know how it feels to lose someone so dear to you." Meg told him.

"I appreciate it, little Meg." He smiled at the red-headed girl. He had made a new friend, one that would help him through his dark times, and hopefully, help him to see the light.

A/N: This song was Fix You by Coldplay. I felt it really described the situation. By the way, I don't really know if Jules was Meg's dad's name. I know he died a while before the Phantom of the Opera took place and I looked it up online and it said Jules. So I just put it. If that's wrong, tell me and I will correct it. But yeah, Meg and Raoul have a new friendship. That's a fun time. Tell me what you guys think! I know that Caitlyn and Erik haven't really been in it for a while but I wanted to establish more of a plot rather than just the love story between Caitlyn and Erik. So I felt that I should make Raoul a bigger part of the story, rather than just a sporadically reoccurring character. So yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing. And thanks to all those that have stuck with this story, for I know that I don't update as often as I should. Sorry! I love you all!


	17. More Than Words (TITLE SONG BY: Extreme)

A/N: I am so sorry. Junior year is a bitch. Unfortunately, I am not writing as much as I should. This has not been updated in what feels like a year but this is another chapter. I AM SO SORRY!

Chapter 15: More Than Words

**Mystery POV:**

Slowly, I uncovered the hole in the wall and peeked inside at Caitlyn and Erik. He was sitting in front of his organ and she leaned against the side watching him play, occasionally singing along. He stopped playing.

"I don't understand how anyone would be able to see into my lair." Erik scratched at his head. "If anyone were to venture down here without my knowledge, one of my various traps should surely catch them."

"Who could it be? It's definitely not Raoul." Caitlyn made her way to another chair. "Our possibilities are Christine…I can't think of anyone else."

"I don't think we should rule Raoul out as a possibility." Erik stated, rather bluntly.

Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? How could you even think that?"

"For all we know, he could still be with Christine and lied about this whole ordeal to break us apart."

"He would never do that!"

"I don't know why you trust him so much, anyway. He did leave you here to go live in London with Christine." Erik continued to insult her brother.

Caitlyn's eyes began to water. "Stop it!"

"And he threatens me. He doesn't care if I live or die. He is pigheaded and uncouth and as a matter of fact, I hope it's him. I would like to give that fop a piece of my mind."

Caitlyn stood and slapped him hard across the mouth. "My brother would_ never_ do that! He has shown you nothing but kindness since his divorce. The fact that you still talk of him like he is the scum on the bottom of your shoe disgusts me. Raoul is not capable of being as coldhearted as you believe him to be!"

Tears kept streaming down her face. Erik glared at Caitlyn for her outburst but his expression slowly softened.

"I apologize for my behavior. Let me make it up to you. There is to be a masquerade at the plaza in Marseille to celebrate _le jour de Saint-Valentin_. Will you attend it with me?" He reached for her hand.

She wiped at her tears and put her hand in his. "Of course, I will go with you." Caitlyn sniffled and then said, "Can you please just not talk about my brother that way?"

Erik smiled and nodded. "Great." He pulled her into a hug.

I chuckled to myself and covered the hole once again. Now I know where they are headed. My plan is finally coming together.

There was a knock at my door. "What?" I called.

"I don't mean to bother you but it's time for supper!" A small voice called.

Ah, that Giry girl again. "Give me a minute!" I heard footsteps walk away and I got up and left my room making sure to lock it behind me. No one needed to know what I had planned…not yet anyway.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

After I had calmed down a bit, Erik began to ask me a question. "Why do you get so defensive when anyone insults Raoul?"

I hesitated but began to tell him of my childhood:

"_Well, when I used to live at home I shared a room with Raoul. Mother loved me dearly because I was her only daughter. However, she was too afraid of her own shadow to stand up for me. Father felt the opposite. He felt I was taking away focus from Raoul. After all, he was to inherit the fortune and I was just the Viscount's sister. Another thing about dear old Dad, he liked to drink. Every night he had unhealthy amounts of liquor and I tended to get in his way a lot. I remember one particularly bad instance. I was around ten and was playing with my new porcelain doll, I had named her Lily, at the top of the stairs. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress with white bows._

_Dad came in, obviously upset about something, and I tried to stay quiet, hoping he wouldn't see me. I heard voices coming from down the hall. My mother asked him what was wrong and he shouted, "That damn bartender won't serve me any more drinks! I'm a bloody Count for Christ's sake! I work hard all day dealing with mergers and numbers! I deserve a fucking drink!"_

"_Darling, watch your language!" My mother yelled. I heard a slap and my mother started to cry._

"_How dare you raise your voice at me? Who brings home the income? Huh? Who makes the money so we can afford to live the way we do? HUH? _**ME. **_You are worthless!" My father growled. There was silence and I could hear my mom wailing. My father, I could assume, was kicking her while she was on the floor. He kept yelling at her, insults after insults._

_After a while, the screaming stopped and I heard my mother pick herself up off the floor and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She wasn't wailing anymore but her sobs shook the whole house._

_Dad stumbled into the hallway and noticed me on the stairs. I made the mistake of turning to look at him. There were tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying?!" Father yelled._

"_I'm scared." I whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Mommy is in pain." I looked away._

"_Mommy__ is in pain. Why is it always _**Mommy**_? I'm in pain, too. You don't see me making a scene!"_

"_But you are the one that caused the pain."_

_My dad's eyes grew dark and he started to fume. He snatched my doll from my hands. "You are so quick to take her side! Ungrateful little brat, you see this doll?! I paid for this doll!"_

"_Give me back my Lily!" I cried._

_Father chucked the doll down the stairs. My poor Lily shattered against the floor. "It's my damn doll and you don't deserve to have it!" I started to cry and my father yelled at me to shut up. I didn't listen. He got so agitated that he took his foot and shoved me down the stairs. I flew all the way down and landed on the remains of my deceased friend, Lily. I stayed on the ground and continued to cry._

_Raoul, who was 15 at the time, rain in to the front room from the parlor to find me on the floor. He rushed to my side and whispered to me. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"_

_I lifted my skirt and showed my brother my upper thigh. A shard of porcelain was sticking out of my leg and all I could see was blood. Raoul gasped and called out to our butler, Jacques._

"_Quick! Go get help!" He yelled. The butler quickly ran away. Raoul turned to look up the stairs and Father had already gone back into his room, like he had done nothing wrong, or nothing worth caring about, to say the least. "I can't believe it." Raoul muttered to himself. He turned his attention towards me again. "We have to move you to the couch, alright? The doctor has to have a look at the rest of you and take that shard out."_

_I nodded my head and tried to push myself onto my arms. I winced and quickly pulled my arm back. "I hurt my wrist." I told him. He hesitated but grabbed me by the armpits and lifted up my body so I was standing._

"_Can you put pressure on your legs?" Raoul asked._

_I put my right leg on the floor and I could balance pretty well. Then I put pressure on my left leg and my vision went white. I cried out. "NO! Not on the left one." I said through my tears. Raoul looked really worried but he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the sofa._

_The doctor came in and after some testing; he came to the conclusion that my leg was, in fact, broken, as was my wrist. I also needed stitches on my thigh. After they removed the shard, they found that the wound was quite deep. The piece had come from the doll's abdomen. He gave me a brace for my wrist, a cast for my leg, a wheelchair to get around, and a chocolate bar for my tears. "Eat. You'll feel better." The old man smiled. He looked like Santa Claus._

_After Doctor Edmund left, Raoul came to sit by me. "Father is such a jerk." He said._

"_Sh, he'll hear you!" I begged him._

"_Let him hear me! Caitlyn, you have done absolutely nothing wrong! You don't deserve this," He paused and looked up the stairs. "We are getting you out of here."_

"_Where am I supposed to go?" I asked him. "That's crazy. No. I just gotta stick it out."_

_Raoul hesitated but finally agreed. "Here's what going to happen. You are going to stay with me whenever Dad is home. If I'm not home, you stay in your room and keep the door locked. Don't open it for anyone but Jacques, okay? Not even Mother!"_

_I nodded. "Can you carry me to our room? Wheel chairs don't really go up the stairs." He responded by picking me up and carrying me to his bed. It was bigger than mine and he knew that, right now, I needed someone with me. We both got under the blankets._

_He took hold of my hand and told me a secret "I will always be here for you. You're my little sister and we'll get through this together, for better and for worse."_

I looked at Erik and he sat very still. "The reason I get defensive is because Raoul is really the only person that gave a damn about me."

"I can't believe your father did that to you." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't either. That's why when I became of age to start school, I came here. However, my dad won't let me go back home so now after I'm done here…" My breathing got shaky. "I have nowhere else to go." I put my face in my hands and started to cry.

Erik pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. "You always have a home here with me. I love—"

"Sh." I silenced him. _"Saying 'I love you' is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel. More than words is all you'd have to do to make it real, then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'cause I'd already know." _I sang softly in his ear.

Erik: _What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

Together: _More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real._

Me: _What would you say if I took those words away?_

Together: _Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you. More than words._

Erik: _Now that I've tried to—_

Together: _Talk to you and make you understand. _

I pressed my hips into him.

Me: _All you'd have to do is—_

Together: _Close your eyes and just reach out your hand and touch me. Hold me close—_

I belted out the next phrase, my voice dripping with desire. "_Don't ever let me go!"_

Together: _More than words is all I ever needed you to show then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'cause I'd already know._

Erik: (in falsetto) _What would you do if my—_

Together: _heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real._

Me: _What would you say if I—_

Together: _took those words away? Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you._

I captured his mouth in a kiss. He licked my lip asking for entrance. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closers till. We broke apart and put our foreheads together.

Together: _More than words. More than words._

He grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me to the dove bed.

Together: _More than words._

He pushed me into the mattress and, oh yeah, Erik definitely used more than words that night.


End file.
